<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>un/becoming by babychocolat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608512">un/becoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychocolat/pseuds/babychocolat'>babychocolat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, wonwoo is a dirty talker you can't change my mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychocolat/pseuds/babychocolat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Thesis AU by @GaemKang on Twitter. Wonwoo and Celine's first night together after Cheol and Jeonghan's wedding. What you think happens, actually happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>un/becoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To anyone who still believes these two are soft, they are not, and I'm sorry. Kind of. </p><p>If you are underage, please go back to Twitter for the next post. You can continue the story fine even without this, I promise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The excitement of the day was starting to wear down, exhaustion slowly taking its place. That much was clear with Wonwoo and Celine; she didn’t even scold him when he went straight for the bed with his shoes on. </p><p>Instead of joining him though, Celine stood in front of the vanity, staring blankly at her reflection and wondering where the hell would she get the energy to get rid of all <em> this </em>. With a sigh, she started with her earrings, before moving to get rid of the fifty thousand hairpins holding her hair up. Okay, maybe ten, but her arms felt so heavy…</p><p>Next thing she knew, Wonwoo stood behind her, brushing her hand away and starting to remove the pins one by one. Combing through her hair, gently shaking strands loose. Always so soft with her.</p><p>Her sleepy gaze meets his in the mirror as he wraps his arms around her middle, planting a kiss on her temple. “Ano pa?”</p><p>A careful pause. “Uh, can you get the zipper?” </p><p>Wonwoo wasn’t sure he heard right, with blood rushing to his ears and all. Still, his hand found the clasp on the back of her dress, pulling just enough--- until it suddenly wasn’t enough. </p><p>Celine could only watch as he made slow work of her dress, fighting a shiver as he felt his knuckle graze the skin of her back. When it reached the end, she turned to look up at him. “Thank y--”, she started before Wonwoo’s mouth crashed down on hers. </p><p>It’s electric, that first second their lips connect and the kisses that followed, hungry and almost devastating. And when Celine felt his hand all over her, the other trying to gather her dress up, it was all she could do to stay upright. </p><p>She gasped into his kiss as she felt his hand on the bare skin of her waist, so close to where she ached, then he stopped. His breathing harsh, “Tonight, please,” was all Wonwoo managed to say before kissing her again. The way his tongue moved against hers, there was no mistaking what he was asking for. </p><p>Celine broke away long enough to answer ‘yes’ because-- how the fuck was she supposed to say no to <em> this </em>?</p><p>“Thank god,” Wonwoo answers wickedly before tugging the flimsy lace of her panties aside, his fingers finding her center, right where she needed him.</p><p>And so began her undoing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Turns out it didn’t take much for her to come apart in his arms. </p><p>Wonwoo stared at their reflection in the vanity mirror. It was a lewd picture; Celine with her hair disheveled, all that exposed skin with her dress so close to falling off, all while he was still in his suit. There was something to be said about the eventual ruin of something perfect, knowing it was all because of him. </p><p>Finally, she found her voice. Pressing her back against his, practically rubbing against his front. “I didn’t mean to come so fast,” Celine mumbled, sounding so uncharacteristically docile that it stirred something inside him. </p><p>“It’s okay, baby,” he answers, his breath tickling her ear. “I’ll make it good for you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She’d be dead first before admitting that Wonwoo naked was a sight to behold. It wasn’t a case of pride, because at some point between the orgasm he gave her and watching him undress, Celine had forgotten to breathe. </p><p>Celine almost felt dumb, laying naked on the bed, speechless as he casually stroked himself before putting on a condom. Then he caught her staring and smiled. “Are you checking out my abs?”</p><p>For starters, yes. Because as.. oppositional as she was to him, she was definitely more than appreciative of how Wonwoo was built. The few occasions he walked around her condo without a shirt? Stealing his shirts definitely had its benefits.</p><p>“So ano assessment mo?” Wonwoo asked jokingly as he got on the bed, crawling over her.</p><p>“You look,” She hated how vapid she sounded. “Approachable.”</p><p>Wonwoo let out a laugh. “No, kasi let me explain. Kasi di ba there are super borta guys pero they look medyo scary. But your abs are ano, they’re there pero hindi galit--”</p><p>“Celine,” he interrupted, sounding amused. “Kinakabahan ka ba? Kasi ang daldal mo.”</p><p>“No?” But her hands had the sheets in a death grip. “It’s just sex, right? We’ve almost had sex so like, it shouldn’t be that different. Like, in theory, I’m not a virgin so di naman ako super clueless--”</p><p>Not for the first time, Wonwoo shut her up with a kiss, one that ended up with her lying on her back, his much larger frame covering hers. Once he felt her ease up, he pulled away with a smirk, “I like that I make you nervous.” Then he takes her hand, lacing their fingers together, before kissing the back of it; a gesture meant to soothe her. “I’ll take care of you, you know that right?”</p><p>She did. Celine had no doubt about that. </p><p>“But the next time you mouth off like that,” Wonwoo warned as he began an assault on her bare shoulder. “I’m shutting you up with something else.”</p><p>Letting out a shaky laugh as he nipped at her skin, Celine silently looked forward to being the petulant one for once.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It felt like a luxury, suddenly having all the time in the world to be with each other, and Wonwoo took full advantage of this gift. He touched, tasted, and took, just as he had dreamed of on many occasions. (He wasn’t a saint; all the times she was on his lap in her short dresses, of course his mind went there.) </p><p>And as he played with her body, Wonwoo went back to his habit of cataloging everything about her. How she gasped and pulled at his hair when he bit the sensitive underside of her breast. The dip in her stomach when she sucks in a breath. The way her skin forms marks as if her body was desperate to remember how he held her down by the waist as he tasted her there. </p><p>Wonwoo watches her as she comes down from her high. Already on her second one but he was determined to make it good for her, no use in keeping score.</p><p>He positions himself above her. “You can still say no,” But god he hoped she wouldn’t. </p><p>Celine moves up to kiss him and he wonders if she can taste herself on him. “Please,” is all she says-- and that was all he needed to hear.</p><p>She pulls him close as he enters her slowly, her breath coming in fast. “Baby, I need you to relax for me.” </p><p>“I <em> am </em> relaxed,” she answers. <em> Brat </em>. But she did take several deep breaths anyway. </p><p>Wonwoo starts moving again, working his way deeper until he thrusts all the way in with one swift movement, Celine’s mouth open in a silent cry as he tore through. </p><p>They go completely still, allowing her to get used to him, savoring the sensation of having each other<em> finally </em>. Reaching up, Celine brushes a stray lock of hair away from his face, The way she stared at him, Wonwoo couldn’t tell if she was in pain or--</p><p>“Hi,” She practically whispers and he laughs softly. Her hands brush down his back, his eyes falling shut as she traces the muscles there. “You can move na.”</p><p>Wonwoo gives her one more kiss before he braces his arms on the mattress and starts moving. Slowly at first, his hips flexing, trying to push deeper. Then she clings to him, lifting her leg to wrap around his waist, sending him even deeper than he already was, making them groan in unison.</p><p>With every thrust, he drives her deeper into the mattress, all while whispering in her ear how good she felt. How she was such a good girl for taking him so well. All the ways he wanted to have her next, the constant stream of words nearly driving her mad with want. Vaguely she hears cries-- more, please, <em> god </em>-- before she realizes that the sounds came from her. </p><p>Then Celine feels it again, that subtle tingle, the hopeful rise within her body, taking her closer and closer to the edge. Until she comes again with a cry, the orgasm tearing through her. And Wonwoo was close too-- she could tell by how his thrusts become more erratic, before his body tightens then releases, moaning her name as he follows. </p><p>Wonwoo collapses on top of her, his weight keeping her in place, and in her haze, Celine decides it’s not a completely unpleasant feeling. In fact, she loves how it feels, their bodies slick with sweat all entwined; his mouth on her collarbone damp and warm as he murmurs against her skin. </p><p>“I love you,” Wonwoo says first, before moving up to kiss her gently. At least, that was the idea before Celine started kissing him back in earnest. And that was all it took for him get hard again, which didn’t go unnoticed. </p><p>“Again?” Celine almost pouted. Wonwoo wondered briefly she was trying to push his buttons. No one could be this coy by accident. “Inaantok na ko.”</p><p>He gives her a wicked smile before hauling her up into a sitting position, her thighs on either side of him. Biting her lip, he tells her, “You can sleep when I’m done with you.”</p><p>And it was well into the night before he was.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Baby,” Wonwoo murmured against her hair. It was probably close to morning, neither of them knew or bothered to check. Both were half asleep, cuddled close, Celine’s back to Wonwoo’s front, just as they were accustomed to.</p><p>“Yes, babs,” she answers sleepily.</p><p>He nuzzles her. “Can I be the small spoon?”</p><p>“No, you’re too big.”</p><p>“Hehe, that’s what you said-- <em> ow </em>.” For a sleepy girl, there was a lot of power to that pinch.</p><p>“Matulog ka na nga, may breakfast pa tayo bukas,” Okay, if she was still thinking about their schedule, maybe he needed to do better. Noted.</p><p>Then Celine turns to face him, adjusting so she could nuzzle his neck. Unconsciously, she breathes deeply, taking in his scent. A contented sigh escapes her before she tells him, “Wonwoo? I love you.”</p><p>He gives her one last kiss and closes his eyes, hoping he’d fall asleep to the words he’d give anything to hear again and again for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[ yeehaws weakly ]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>